Our whole lives tonight
by Melon bubbletea
Summary: A new pandemic has surfaced, proving more dreadful than H1N1, and even the Bubonic plague. Allison, a Senior, faces this apocalypse, along with a team of 9 other students. Will they survive? Rated T for language.


Too... much... Highschool of the dead... . So.. much... perverse thoughts...

* * *

><p>A dream... This is all a dream. This <em>is<em> a dream, right? Why… is happening? Why…? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

Just two hours ago, everything was normal. I had no notion that anything of this was going to happen. I was just minding my own business, skipping calculus for the first time. Since I had nowhere to go, I decided to hang outside until calc was over, on a balcony overlooking the courtyard.

"What are you doing out here?" Andrew cocked a curious eyebrow at me. A neon green office aide name tag dangled from his neck.

"I'm skipping calculus. What else?" I snickered, hiking my backpack up higher. "It's not like I wanted to take that stupid test anyway. The view from up here is pretty nice too."

The black haired sophomore chuckled. "Typical case of senioritis. The view from up here sucks. All you can see is-"

"Aw, shut up, Andrew. Not like I'll need calculus where I'm going."

"Hm…," He mused, "Still, you might want to go to class. That test could be important."

Why was he so concerned? "I'll just take it tomorrow. It won't make a difference, as long as I-"

"AUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!" Someone nearby was screaming in total pain, accompanied by the sickening crunch of bone.

"What the heck was that?" I peered over the balcony, roving over to the temporary buildings. Nothing yet.

"There." Andrew pointed downwards, to the courtyard. A man was standing at the center, digging his face into a girl's soft neck. At first I thought he was just giving her a massive hickey, until I saw crimson. That man's pallid skin, the way she looked towards the sky, screaming at the top of her lungs, the way she began to vomit blood… something was seriously off.

"What the fuck…?" Sick bastard… he bit her neck, then leered blindly in our direction, cloudy white eyes not focusing on anything. The girl slumped down to the ground, blood pouring from her neck. From the looks of it, that had been a pretty painful death. "Somebody's got to do something about that creeper."

"Allison… Look again." Andrew's eyes opened wide, completely fearful. "She's…. She's moving again… I thought she was dead…" His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped.

"Andrew. She is dead. She died before she hit the ground, because of that giant chunk torn out of her flesh… wait. Where's the dude?"

I could hear it. The man had bumbled to the glass door underneath us, smacking the panes with bloody hands until it shattered.

"Its finally happened. 'Them'… They've finally come." Why was I shaking? Why was my mind screaming for me to run?

"We need to get out of here. Now." Andrew's eyes flashed dangerously, his levelheadedness masking the fear we both felt. "We have the advantage of time, but..."

"Yeah. Our friends." We knew 'they' were here, even before the chaos truly began. I knew what would happen, even before I saw it with my own eyes. The man and girl had already entered the building, and I guessed they would have probably headed to the commons, where 1/3 of the student population were eating lunch. The man would probably be detained by adults, then the principals. The girl might be approached by her friends, biting them and adding to the already growing horde of 'them'.

"Call 911 first. Try that." I said, pulling out my phone. '-Beep, Beep- Hello, this is a recording. We at the 911 emergency line are busy at the minute, so please try again later. Hello, this is a recording. We at the 911 emergency line are busy at the minute-' _Click._

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I growled. Of course 911 would be busy. It was extremely likely that we weren't the only ones faced with the pandemic. Police forces would be receiving calls from all over. "Goddamn…" Screams begin to echo up from underneath us in earnest, and I realize we were running out of time.

"We need to get our friends to safety. Hurry up." I headed down the adjacent flight of stairs, through the courtyard, and to the unlocked woodshop class. As I passed the blood splatters, I could smell the blood, already beginning to leech its irony odor into the air. _'Forget it. You need to focus.' _I told myself, swinging the door open. I needed a nail gun, the closest semblance to a projectile weapon. No way on earth would I go anywhere near 'them' unprotected.

"Nail gun… Nail gun… Here!" Triumphantly, I held up a pair of gas-powered nail guns in one hand. Worn as they were, they were gold in my hands.

"Got the nails covered." Andrew smiled grimly, holding his own nail gun, a silver Duo-Fast strip corded nailer. He began to stuff magazine after magazine into my backpack.

"Wa-watch it! Put 'em in the medium pocket! If you stuff them there, the nails poke through the fabric to my back!" I heard a muttered apology, then felt the nails being relocated, and some cans of gas being thrown in as well.

"We're running out of time…" I hissed, snatching up a crowbar. "With each minute…" Another shriek, a boys, punctured the air. "Our chances grow slimmer and we risk losing them."

"Right." The teen zipped my backpack closed and shouldered his own sack of ammunition. "Where do we meet up?"

"Fine arts hall. Band and orchestra rooms. The doors are thick and open outwards. They'll stand 'them' for awhile." This was going to suck. Big time. "Hey, Andrew…"

"Hm?"

"Whoever gets to the rendezvous point first, try to get to the colorguard sabers. Don't go for the wooden mock-up rifles; the sabers are better. Go for your 'family' members first. That's why you gave them the rings, right?"

He nodded, locking a magazine into his nail gun. "Good luck, Allison."

"Thanks. You too." We would need it.

* * *

><p>-3- I'm going to melt. For christmas, can I have shooting lessons? Or sword lessons? please?<p>

-forgive me, everyone.-

HEY. ITS ME. AGAIN. I FREAKING HATE FINALS. -the end.-

-bythewayy, All of these characters are my classmates in real life. ^^ NO OC APPLICATIONS. Gomen.-

follow me on twitter YamatoTatsuki ^^


End file.
